


You just can't name it

by ProudlyQueerBoy



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudlyQueerBoy/pseuds/ProudlyQueerBoy
Summary: The events take place in France, where the fab5 are filming a new spin off of the original series: "Queer Eye: it’s time for France!"Here they meet their host, Damien Gaulin, a controversial, misterious and charming man with whom Antoni immediately feels some kind of connection.This first chapter is a teaser, it just introduces the OMC and gaves a context. Hope you'll enjoy and get curious about this story as much as Antoni does toward their french host!
Relationships: Antoni Porowski /OMC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Damien Gaulin

Antoni found him a little intimidating, of course, when they first met, short time after the Queer Eye crew arrived to France. Their host seemed to be very tough and unfriendly but, despite remaining a men of few words who seemed to prefer spending time on his own, as soon as he got a little more used to their presence, they were able to find out how kind he actually was. He guided them around, acquainted them on french culture and social situation and in general, he helped them whenever he could, even if none asked him to. However, he seemed to have a soft spot for Antoni who, for his part, felt some kind of affinity between them. And more time they spent together, the more he grew intrigued by everything about him: by his handsome appearance, his sexy accent, his wide knowledge, that air of mystery. 

He heard that people had conflicting opinions about him: although many thought highly of him, as a selfless man and brilliant author, always working to make the world a better place, just as many threw shades on him, saying that he didn't care about the others at all, and the fights he stands for to help and protect people (or all he did in general), he actually did just because he was a brawler, he wanted to achieve something or because making trouble he was able to get media attention. 

Antoni knew infact that he was a famous book author, LGBT+ activist and… a very troublesome figure. Due to this fact, you surely heard of him too: Damien Gaulin. Yes, the author behind “Free”, that controversial book that explored the darkest sides of human nature, that many people found immoral and obscene. Also, that shameless man who was caught fucking a waiter behind a staircase at a gala; that short-tempered man who smashed a dressing room after he had a bad argue on television; that asshole who broke a friendship with a famous person that helped him getting famous, that brave man who always stands against abuses when anyone is too afraid to do so; that cocky, short man of decisive actions who always dyes his thick mane flame red, puts studs on his suits and wears a frowning look as an armor on his angular face. 

Antoni knew a thing or two about psychology due to his degree, so he was sure that Damien couldn't have been the bad person many painted but, who he really was, after all that time spent together, he still wasn't sure.  
Who hid behind that armor? He wondered. Who hid behind that controversial public figure? Who really was Damien Gaulin, that charming man able to make him almost come just by his overwhelmingly strong presence? 

Yes. You got it right. Because you have to know that from the very first days they met, an interesting dynamic started between them. A game, made of not so casual touches on a hip, on the back, on a shoulder, with hands that lingered there for too long. Of seducing looks assaults and innuendos played as countermoves. A game that went on from three weeks now, and that always ended up with Antoni desperately jacking off in his room. 

He wasn't sure about who started it or why Damien still took part in it, all he knew for sure, was that he did.  
And that he was just too fucking good of a player. 


	2. The game

Antoni often says that food connects people and that it can be very seducing too. Maybe those were the reasons why most of that dirty game between the two of them took place at a table. 

He couldn't get off of his mind Damien’s wild way of eating; tearing everything apart, barely chewing before devouring the next bite, like in a frenzy, staring at him with those hungry lion eyes… it turned him on to the point that he often found himself biting his bottom lip, letting a hand slide between his own thighs or lasciviously eating something, completely entranced, while witnessing all of that obscene beastliness. And all of that became even more brutal, almost pornographic, when he ate dishes that Antoni prepared. 

That was not a case if those thoughts were crowding Antoni’s mind in that cloudy, starless October night as he was hurrying back to his accommodation, a small but gracious French country house that the production provided for each one of them, not too far from where he, along with the others, had dinner, that was Damien’s, who had kindly invited them. Due to all of the work he had to do for the show, Antoni rarely had the time to cook for himself or his friends and sometimes he missed that, but that was the perfect occasion to do it. Infact, to show their host his gratitude for the hospitality, he brought some dishes he prepared to the dinner: chiken thighs with butter and pepper, since he knew Damien loved spicy food, and some vol au vent accompaigned by a variety of condiments to stuff them. 

The casual touches and eye contacts that started as soon as he arrived at his accommodation, were just minutes away from him and still too vivid in his mind. He was still able to feel the light touch of slightly rough fingers on the back of his hand as both reached for a bottle of Château Mont-Redon, while setting the table… and the dark, mysterious glances he threw to him, long enough to arouse but too brief to decode... And then, during the dinner… 

“Antoni, baby, are you alright?” suddenly, Tan’s worried voice and his hesitating touch on a shoulder brought him back to reality. He almost forgot that they were walking back home together since they were, as always, the first to leave parties. “Sorry Tanny, it's… nothing, I’m just a little tired. Don't worry.” he said looking right in front of him, eluding the concerned look on his friend’s face. “Don't you dare lying to me, baby boy! I know you, and you were lost in some kind of through for sure!” his voice went a little squeaky, piercing Antoni’s mind and echoing through the empty cobbled ally “yes! Maybe I should tell him, he will give me some good advice!”, then it quickly dissolved in silence, like a stone tossed in a pond ”no… no. Maybe it isn't a good idea, I mean…what if… ” “Ant, sweetheart… Is there something wrong?" once again Tan spoke, interrupting his throughs and breaking the silence, but with a soothing voice this time."Whatever it is that you have on your mind, you know you can tell me, right? And I…my gosh, the air is freaking cold tonight, I'm FREEZING!” light, impertinent breaths of wind crept through the even so thick fabric of Tan‘s elegant blue coat, forcing him to stroke his arms in an attempt to warm himself up a little “No, don't worry, it's nothing, really… oh, I'll make some good hot tea as soon as we get home! Okay?“ to be fair, distracted and overheated as he was, he didn't even realize how bitter cold that night was.  
Short after, they finally found themselves right in front of a cute red and white brick house, with two columns in the front and an arched entranceway. Antoni reached for the key in the poket and unlocked its wooden door decorated with small glass squares, leading Tan inside. He decided to light the fireplace while his host was busy in the kitchen, so that when he came back with two cups of steaming hot black tea scented with cinnamon and orange, they were able to sit on the nice white sofa in front of it and enjoy the warmth. It was a pity that Antoni wasn't able to appreciate all of that as much as Tan did, since he was actually starting to feel uncomfortably hot and struggled to focus on the conversation. He could still feel the ghost of Damien’s touch on his body, growing stronger and stronger, hand in hand with his need. He saw him in everything around him, even in those cups of tea; from his citrusy fragrance to his profile, whose lines he could discern in the steam rising from the brew, to those inscrutable, intriguing dark pools whose light brown shades, the dimly lit room barely managed to bring out.  
Right now all Antoni wanted was to be on his own and jack that obsession off of his mind. 

“Well… it's getting late, it is time for me to go! Do you want to walk me to the door, sweetheart?” he said yawning, lazily getting up off the comfortable and warm couch,reluctant to go back out in the cold. 

“I noticed that you were absent minded, you know? Well… Whatever is that about, take care of yourself, okay?” Antoni closed his eyes enjoying the soothing scratches under his chin and answered with just a soft smile. “Oh, I love my dumb dumb! Have a good rest, Ant! Goodnight!” they hugged each other and then he walked away.

Antoni watched over Tan making sure that nothing would happen to him along the way, then slammed the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, finally alone! “ as much as he usually loved spending time with his Tanny, that was a special situation, where that was a torture more than a pleasure, and as soon as he shut the door, he undressed in a rush and jump on the bed, in order to follow his friend advice and “take care of himself”. 

So that night Antoni’s hands were guided by visions of swelling veins on pale hands as they vigorously squeezed a tube of mayo all over oily thighs, viciously bitten seconds later by an hungry mouth, relentlessly ripping the flesh piece by piece off of them. “hmmm… you're so good babe… your thighs are delicious… and hot… ” all the while dark, piercing eyes speared him deep, just like lubed fingers now did, and soft moans complimented by wet sounds started to fill the air. 

He was sitting right in front of him during the dinner, Damien; to better torture him, Antoni was sure. But he did not hold back and seduced him in return, desperately trying to make him finally fall even if… well… even if that was wrong. But he didn't want to think about it right now.  
All he wanted to see in his mind was the predatory look on that man’s face, savoring every moment as he closed his fist around the bone and brought it to his mouth, slowly and sensually licking the white sauce off of the top of the spicy meat, caring not to close his mouth too soon so that his dirty tongue and lips were clearly visible. Then, he started working it, lightly grazing the skin with his teeths and softly sucking the flesh past his shiny, sultry lips, until the bone “you know… one thing I love to do, is to suck the bone clean…” Antoni said to Damien, with his sweet, velvety voice and a seducing look in his eyes. He smirked in response, then pushed his plate towards him “well, you can have mine honey…" his deep and slightly harsh voice vibrated through Antoni’s mind and his every nerve, igniting his dirty fantasies even more "... and suck it for as long as you please… ”.  
A loud moan escaped from Antoni’s pretty mouth at the through. That words went right between his meaty thighs, oily from the lube he accidentally smeared on them occasionally groping and scratching their flesh while caught up in the rapture, and now his hands were moving at a faster pace.  
Veiny hands grabbing a wooden sturdy tool dipped in a white, dense sauce. That was Damien this time, stuffing his Vol au vent with it “you know…" the low rumble of his words shook Antoni from his fantasy "I like… cheating… a bit" just to throw him in a new one "First, I fill it with a big load of sauce and I lick it from the hole…” Antoni watched intently while he caressed the rim with his tongue slipping it inside before he made the load vanish past his delicious, peculiarly shaped lips ”... then I fill it again…” and he brought the thick wood full of cream to the cavity, letting a big amount of it flow inside“... And I empty it again, and repeat. This way, I can eat more of the stuffing before I feel sated… and when that moment comes, assuming that it comes at all… I just eat all of it out” he concluded, shoving it in his mouth and winking.

Antoni made a growl that soften in a long whine “oh yes please… Oh Damien…” he whispered between deep pants “ give me your wood… fill me…” he felt himself pulsing around his fingers ”Eat me out.. then fill me again…and again… Please… “ and his voice grew lewder, and louder; more “fill me…“ and more ”fill me…! ” and more ”fill me… Ah!!“ 

He managed to soothe that curse, at least for tonight, but he knew for a matter of fact that tomorrow it would strike again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and all its innuendos! 
> 
> I'm already working on chapter 3, but I still don't know when I'll be able to publish it since I'm very busy. UPDATE: I think it will be out during 2nd half of the next week! 
> 
> If you see some mistakes, tell me and I will fix them (I'm not English or French).


	3. Through the fog

That was a sleepy, autumnal morning, where vague silhouettes of leafless threes and slender street lamps veiled in the mist, were dimly sketched on a grey canvas laid on forgotten buildings. Few smokey figures with gloomy expressions barely discernible on their faces, lazily wandered through that desolated landscape with no horizon, like lost souls in an endless purgatory.  
He felt like looking into himself, Antoni, rather that out from the bedroom window, right in his still numb and hazy mind, in whom mixed feelings had lost shape and boundaries.  
Maybe he would have been able to identify them if he only had a little more time to peer into the fog but unfortunately, he hadn't. He had a long, busy day ahead, and he couldn't afford the luxury to stop and figure out how he felt, so he turned away from the window and hurriedly started to dress. 

He was almost ready when he heard three light, unmistakable knocks on the door: that must have been Tan “good morning my love, can I come in?” what really caught Antoni off guard tho, was that request. He expected him to give him a big hug and invite him to walk together to the café where they used to have breakfast, as he always did. Instead, he just stood there, waiting with a serious expression for him to let him in. After a brief esitation Antoni stepped aside,silently inviting his friend inside. “What is it? Did something bad happen?” “No, don't worry. I was just wondering if there was something that you wanted to talk about with me.” he crossed his arms and looked at him with a stern look on his face. He guessed that he had to be concerned because of his last night's behavior “No”, he laconically said. “Oh! Damien… Damien! Fill me, fill me, please!” he said, in an attempt to imitate the lustful cries that gushed from Antoni’s mouth the night before. “does that ring a bell? Does this have to do with you being so troubled last night?” Antoni felt his face flush all of a sudden. Now he was unable to watch Tan in those inquisitive eyes and all he wanted was just to disappear ”W-what..?” he managed to say in an high-pitched voice “How do you… you eavesdropped me!“ “no, I did not…” he quietly and gracefully walked past Antoni reaching for the sofa behind him, retriving what seemed to be some kind of rectangular dark item “...not intentionally, at least. Around half an hour after i got home, I noticed that my cellphone was missing, so I figured out that I left it here and I came back to take it, hoping that you were still up. As soon as I got closer to your house tho, I’ve heard those… whines I wasn't able to decode at first, but when I got even closer… Well… it didn't take me too long to understand what was happening. But I swear, I went away as soon as I did.” “oh fuck… this is so… I feel so embarrassed” “Don't be, sweetheart. Instead… would you like to explain to me what is going on with Damien?” Antoni was still rather hesitant and silently staring with a frawn at the floor “I don't mean to pry and you know, I'm just really concerned since you...” “Fine! Fine. I'll tell you, but… can we do it on our way to the café? It's getting late” 

The city was a little clearer now that a shy sun managed to rip apart at least some of the smokey drape that fogged it up one hour ago, also revealing some of the buildings hidden behind “Yes, Tan: I'm attracted by him.” The two friends were swiftly walking down the chaotic streets ”oh, that's an understatement! That was clear as sun, since you shamelessly provoke each other all the time… what I want to know is what is it that makes you so troubled about this situation”cutting through the cold air, “Flirting and jacking off is not enough for you anymore?” sliding past people of all sorts, “Straight to the point, uh? Yes, undoubtedly I'm starting to feel very frustrated by this situation, I want him so badly, but nothing is going to happen, because…” he suddenly stopped both talking and walking when they found themselves stuck in a crowd by the crosswalk, as if he was waiting for the light to change and cars to stop zooming through the white stripes to dare saying that out loud ”... because he has a boyfriend, right?“ Tan helped him “Yes, so… it's true..?” his tone betrayed a little of sadness and delusion now that, still avoiding eye contact, he was slowly crossing the street, almost overwhelmed by the multitude of elbowing individuals hurrying to get to the other side “That's what I've heard, love… ” a push from the right, a shoulder bump from the left, he felt like he was helpless in a troubled sea, washed ashore “... although, I'm far from sure.” he felt a little of relief and stability, safe from the waves, now that they managed to reach the sidewalk “But he's famous. Did you check on the internet?” “I did, Tanny. Apparently, he's very private about this for some reason, but there are many rumors of a possible long time boyfriend. So I guess that it isn't sure, but likely, at least. You know what is really weird, tho? He doesn't seem to be very private in general…” ”oh, sure he's not!” Tan bursted ”Do you remember that picture of him where he…” ”Oh, Tanny, how can I forget it? I know that picture a little too well, trust me…” he said with a mischievous grin, while they were passing by a gracious shop in which pale wooden facade was embedded a window that showcased all kinds of delight surrounding a long, thick baguette dripping with fresh cheese ”I had no doubt, you bitch!” “what I wonder is… why being so private on this when you show almost everything else so freely? I guess that different people have different concept of what's private…” “It could be. But why don't you just ask him?” in that moment Antoni’s eye caught the scene of a girl with a small present, neatly wrapped in a red paper, hidden behind her back, heading toward a cute young man who seemed to be waiting for someone. Suddenly another girl appeared from a street corner, the man ran to her, they passionately kissed and the little present slid from the poor girl's hands to the ground. From his perspective, he wasn't able to see her face, but he distinctly heard the sound of her heart shatter into pieces “I Don't know, Tanny… I guess that something scares me too much… ” he concluded in a whisper that went lost in the caos around them. Infact, if only Tan would have heard that, maybe he wouldn't have been so straightforward “well, If you ask me, it makes perfect sense if he has a boyfriend since he didn't make a move yet. Or maybe he's not really attracted by you and he does all of this just because he noticed your attraction and likes to tease and torture people. Moreso, he likes to flirt in general, he did with us too sometimes you know? Well… not as much as he does with you, but… Or he actually IS a cheater, and he's playing with his pretty prey waiting for the right moment to eat it." 

"I like… cheating… a bit.” 

Those words went through Antoni’s mind a lot from the very moment Damien spoke them. Was that casual? He wondered. Whatever the case, apparently Damien was an asshole, undoubtedly, in any scenario they considered: he was either a sadist who had fun playing with his feelings or a sadist who had fun playing with his feelings AND a cheater. Were really those the only possibilities? And now he was walking underneath a sky where the few clouds he saw in the morning, were relentlessly taking over. “He seems to be genuinely attracted by me, i don't think he does it just to mess with me…but i don't wanna take part in his cheating, so…” they stopped in front of their destination: a nice café with a warm and welcoming atmosphere, dark round tables with wrought iron chairs and a temping aroma coming from freshly baked croissants. He always wanted to linger in that nice place for longer, taste more of its specialties and explore its darkest corners, where music memorabilia was kept in showcases, but he never had enough time to do it and most likely, he wouldn't in the days to come “... I guess that I’ll have to make do with just the flirting.That won't hurt anyone… right..?” his voice got a little shaky ”Antoni..? Oh shit, love, you look terrible!” and Tan was finally able to realize how deeply embittered was the expression on his friend's face ”I'm so sorry if I said something wrong…” which he sweetly caressed with a thumb ”it's not your fault, Tanny.“ Antoni was now leaning dispirited on the café’s blue, wooden door while Tan stared at his beautiful features with a look of pity on his face ”Please, be honest: what is it that you really want from him? Just sex or something more? You are way too troubled for just some denied sex. Do you have a crush on him?” he suddenly got a cold feeling in his stomach. Was it possible that he..? ”I…I want sex for sure, but…” he took a deep breath, staring at the high building in front of him, which top was still shrouded in a light haze that kept him from figuring out what was on it ”there is… something in him, I can't tell exactly what it is… we don't know each other very well, yet I feel some kind of connection between us, something warm, comfortable or… familiar in him. And fact is that I don't feel bad vibes coming from him…I can't see him as a cheater or a cruel man. I feel safe when he is around” “but you heard of his reputation…and that maybe he's using our show just to redeem himself in front of… ” “people say all kind of awful things about famous people, and you know. They did it with me, saying that i was just the eye candy of the show and that i cannot cook, that i was just the “avocado guy”. They did it with us in general, imagine when it comes to someone who's always at the forefront to fight for minorities… Maybe they mistook him because he is a very passionate man, and he is too rude and cocky sometimes, or they tried to shade him because he is an awkward figure. You knew him a little in those weeks and he's always been super kind” “yes, he's always been very kind, i give you that, and what you say is likely enough, although… for now there's nothing more that we can tell for sure, neither good nor evil” Antoni’s eyes still wandered, maybe looking for a solution for what he felt inside, but all he found was a dark dead end stuck between two old buildings, while in the silence between them, only the city dared to speak, roaring through cars that went by its streets and chatting through people strolling down its sidewalk. 

“You didn't answer my question, tho”. This time there was no escape, he had his back against the wall. Literally. Tan firmly grabbed Antoni’s arm with one hand and his chin with the other one, forcing him to look in his eyes “Do you have a crush on him, yes or no?” ”I think… ..It may be.“ He let him go ”in that case, my advice is to stop seducing him and get away from him. Forget him: He is either already taken or an asshole. Or both. And this flirt thing IS actually hurting someone: is hurting you! If you prefer, you can talk to him and ask him to be clear. But whatever you choose to do, do it as soon as possible“. 

Tan couldn't be more right and Antoni knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you see come mistakes and what do you think about this story!
> 
> No smut this time! Some will be in the next chapter!


	4. Under a spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoni decides to avoid Damien. Will it work?

That morning went by in a heartbeat and avoiding Damien couldn't have been easier since he was elsewhere, helping Bobby. Later in the afternoon tho, after Antoni had been doing his research for that week's hero, Karamo asked him to go to the library along with him and Damien, since he needed some help with his own research and some psychological advice. It was no easy task for Antoni to keep Damien away this time, and the afternoon seemed to be never ending while he had to resist the temptation to tease him, avoid answering back to his provocations and reluctantly slip away from his warm touch. But also because of this, the sexual tension between the two grew uncontrollably, and things went a little too far later, in the evening. 

At that moment Karamo didn't need their help, so Antoni took the opportunity to reach for the window, just to stare outside and relax.   
As the sun was growing weaker and the night was inexorably taking over, his eyes started to slowly climb over the palaces's facades in front of him, whose colors now rested under a light, dusky blanket. His gaze met those of dark windows on which half-closed shutters felt heavily just like his eyelids did, threatening to give up under the weight of that day spent working, introspecting and running away from temptation. They felt heavy to the point that suddenly his gaze lost its grip, and now it was sliding resigned and defeated on glasses and grey bricks, like a tear streaming down the facades, landing on the cobblestone sidewalk. Here it lazily wandered along with exhausted people crawling back home from offices and shops for seconds that seemed like an eternity; unexpectedly tho, his numb senses were rudely awoken by a cute couple that sweetly kissed standing right in the middle of the path which its sight stumbled into, forcing it to sprint away, but only to run into a romantic and slightly erotic movie poster immediately after.   
As much as he’d like to, he had no strength left to watch away, he was cornered, tête-à-tête with those forbidden thoughts that he denied all day long, and his defences were way too weakened to resist the assaults that the french devil was getting ready to unleash.

The latter was on the opposite of the room, supposedly reading an interesting book he found, but even if Antoni wasn’t even able to see him since he was giving him his back, he knew that he had spotted an even more enticing reading, something that didn't need to leaf through pages for him to be able to watch into: all he had to do, was to peek few inches above the book cover. 

And he saw them, Damien, breaching his outer borders. Those forbidden, denied thoughts, the dark fantasies of wild passion, twisting and wiggling, longing to get out.   
He felt violated by that penetrating sight of him, a sight that knew no shame or restraint and that was now clawing away his self control, stripping him of his will; and he felt the urge to hug himself, in an attempt to hide his naked desires.   
Sights like fingertips, lightly but firmly danced from his nape and down his spine, sending electric shivers and making him arch his back along. That sensation was so intense that a soft moan escaped his lips, at the same time as a low growl thundered behind his back.   
Now Antoni was feeling his presence heavy as lead, so unbearably strong on his body and that ravenous, feral eyes ready to take what had been denied all afternoon long.  
He tried to close his eyes and rest his head on the window’s frame trying to focus on something else, anything that could fight those sensations, but he wasn't aware that stealthily, something already sneaked past that barrier too. In the darkness of his mind infact, he was now able to clearly see those invisible yet so concrete hands groping his toned flesh ”oh no! Get off of my…”, and their long, experienced fingers reaching for his plump chest to play with his meaty nipples “no…uh... don't…! I don't want to…”, then going up, suddenly grabbing him by the throat ”please… please stop…hmm…”. He bit his bottom lip and felt like his super skinny jeans, that fitted him like a second skin, were now even tighter.   
He searched for some friction against the wall and rotated his hips, just ever so slightly, trying to take a hold of himself, afraid that someone could notice his embarrassing situation. He felt so frustrated, that he brought a hand to his mouth, biting its back in an attempt to relieve some of it. 

Yes, maybe that helped, he felt a little better.

So how come his hand was now lingering on a hard, sensitive nipple only to slowly and sensually go down seconds later, reaching for his lower stomach? 

The dull thud of a hard book cover hitting a table, a violent shiver that shook his every nerve. 

Then he felt him in there, buried deep inside with his thick, iron hard sight invading him, finally taking his stronghold. 

A chair screeching, those unmistakable footsteps. 

Damien started to move, pounding hard, on the floor, so sharply, and Antoni felt his every hit’s vibration running through the floor and going straight to his loins. His breath grew quicker and quicker along with the fastening pace, and heavier as he got closer.   
Those vibrations shook his whole body as if they were earthquakes, reducing his walls to dust and putting a strain on his foundations, so now he felt weak in his knees and only a few steps away from the climax. 

Suddenly, two strong hands took hold of his hips from behind and a massive bulge lightly brushed against his lower back “hey… ” that warm, husky voice made him lose control, so that his legs spread some more before he arched his back and stroked on him like a cat in heat, feeling that Damien was just as hard as he was.   
“Are you okay, babe?” That rough voice of jagged edges speared right through his belly, sending waves of unbearable pleasure and forcing him to bend in half, with Damien’s warm hands that slid under his shirt, on his belly button and ribs. His wrinkled forehead was leaning against an arm and his disclosed lips so close to the window to fog the glass; he was spread wide now, feeling all of that huge cock pushing both against his dilated entrance and him, beyond his limit.

Rolling eyes, a violent shiver, his mouth opened in a silent scream.

His face froze in a grimace of pure rapture and agony for a few moments and than, as soon as Antoni was able to think straight again, he realized that there seemed to be no concern in Damien’s tone asking him if he was okay: the bastard knew all too well the answer to his question.   
But he decided to answer, nonetheless. So he slightly turned his head around, towards him “don't worry Damien, I… don’t feel so good, but it's nothing, just my stomach…” with their lips as close as they had never been before, so much that Damien’s breath was tickling his still very sensitive lips. 

“What if I get... just a little closer…?” 

but he managed to escape both his spell and touch right before he could do something unwise “Sorry… “ and with this, he walked past him trying to hide his still hard member “I have to come back to my accommodation. Please, say hello to Karamo for me. See you tomorrow. ” he said, watching away from him and heading towards the door “hey… wait!” abruptly, he felt his wrist caught in an iron strong grip, he instinctively turned around and their eyes met “do you want me to… COME… with you?” “oh ye… uh… no, no, don’t worry, I’m fine” and he quickly fred from his grip, disappearing seconds later swallowed by the darkness beyond the door. 

“I have to forget him!” he thought, mad at himself, while standing under the strong jet of water, maybe hoping that it would have been able to finally wash Damien away from his head, letting him slip drop by drop down from his mind “He has to be an asshole" but he didn’t consider that in order to do that, they had to go through his body first, just like they were doing right now "and I have to stop acting like a needy schoolboy…" tickling his every nerve, still a little too sensitive from the climax "Ignoring him didn’t work at all, so I have to talk to him and put an end to all this…”. So without even realizing that, the way he was soaping his beautiful wet, athletic body, had changed and innocent touches soon became lustful massages “Do you enjoy torturing me, don’t you..?”, then needy groping

“do you want me to… COME… with you” 

“hmmm… you teasing bastard…” and he soon found himself playing with his hard nipples “fuck you…” then sensually sliding down, squeezing his own hips, where Damien took hold of them only a few minutes ago, reviving the still fresh sensation even more “fuck ME..!”.   
His hands followed the same path that those of Damien did, remembering how good it had been to feel them for the first time under his shirt and on his skin... so hot and inexplicably rough for a writer. Then, they travelled towards places where Damien would never get to visit: down his body, where one of them landed on his hard member, gently stroking it, while the other one crept between his big, toned glutes, where he started soaping way too carefully. 

He desired so desperately for Damien to show himself at the shower’s threshold, bend him over and slam his face against the glass, then grab him by his hips and pects and take him hard from behind, so hard that it hurted, so fucking hard that the glass would tremble, treatening to give up. He was now in that same position, ready for him to take, but Damien would not arrive, so he kept jerking off, now at a faster pace, and with only some soap as lube, vigorously fingering himself too “ah… you bastard…” faster, and deeper “yes… harder, please...” he thought, pretending that he was right behind him.   
Then two words managed to trespass the boundaries of his mind “take me…” in a soft yet very needy whisper, barely audible among the sound of pouring water and heavy breathings “why don't you just screw me already… fuck!“ he had found a good angle, hitting a sweet spot that drew an anguished growl from his throat, and now fingers weren’t enough anymore, so he reached for a long and lean lotion bottle on a near shelf and slid it without effort in his wide, eager hole, that violently pulsed around it as soon as it touched its cold, metal surface, making him scream both in pain and pleasure "ah! Fucking wreck me..." he whined on the verge of crying, desperate for his cock, for him.

“do you want me to… COME… with you?” 

“of course… of course I do!” those words went through his mind again and again, never ceasing to turn him on, along with that look he saw in his eyes while speaking them, and now they were heading him straight towards his second climax that day “yes... come with me…” pistoning the cylindrical item so fast and strong in his loose hole, to make his shiny, round muscles wiggle furiously "...come INSIDE me!” and he squealed like a gutted sow, biting his forearm hard enough to bruise, with tears streaming from his plain white eyes down his suffering face.

His knees slowly gave up, with his head sliding down on the shower glass as he hit the floor, powerless, under the unceasing rain of water needles threatening to spear through his skin. Staring blankly at the white shower tray, he felt as dirty as he rarely did before, and he knew that there was no such thing as enough water when it came to make him feel clean again at that moment. 

"What is happening to me? Am I in freaking heat? Or am I just… under that man's spell..?"

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Antoni is single. I decided to develop an OMC because I though it would have been a better choice for the kind of story I had in mind.  
> I apologize in advance for possible mistakes but english and french aren't my first languages, you can tell me and I can fix them.  
> It will be a long fict, but I think that all the sex you see in the tags, will come soon anyway, maybe something will already be in the new few chapters.


End file.
